mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Swirl/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png|Orange Swirl,listening to the Mayor. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Orange Swirl on the upper left corner. Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Muffins! Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Boast Busters Spike questions the use of magic as a talent S1E06.png The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Swarm of the Century Decorating for the princess part 4 S1E10.png|Prepping for Princess Celestia's visit. Winter Wrap Up Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team. Roof shovel singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Cloud Kicker and Orange Swirl fly happily S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Audience is watching S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|It's so hard to see but she's in the center of the pic. Crowd cheering S1E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Feeling Pinkie Keen The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Oops... For Shame Derpy S1E15.png|The BIG oops! Sonic Rainboom Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash "Best day ever!" S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|Orange Swirl sleeping in the audience. Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20.png Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Lesson Zero Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|I want it! Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|I need it! Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Luna Eclipsed Twilight walking S2E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Even lions bow down to the princess. Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve Spike telling the story S2E11.png Pegasus Tribe S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Orange Swirl happy S02E15.png|Yummy!! Everypony complaining S02E15.png|Aww, c'mon!! Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png|Without wings and with a toaster cutie mark. Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png|Without wings. Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|Watching Pinkie go by Hurricane Fluttershy Mule returns S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Is that you thunderlane S2E22.png Need a germ free environment S2E22.png It was Blossomforth S2E22.png Thunderlane Blossomforth S02E22.png Thunderlane glaring at Blossomforth S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Fluttershy flying S2E22.png Fluttershy looking back toward Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Without wings or a cutie mark. One Bad Apple Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Wonderbolts Academy The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png Machine producing cloud S3E7.png Appalled Cadets S3E07.png Lightning Dust gets zero approval S3E07.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Crescent 'There's Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png Rainbow looking at the other ponies S4E10.png Rainbow Dash flying in Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight "settle some disagreements" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward royal box seats S4E22.png Orange Swirl and Sprinkle Medley flying overhead S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "wonder which medal that was?" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png Weather factory malfunctioning S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png